An Unholy Alliance - Captain's Log
by Avirra
Summary: AU Mirror-verse. Following the personal log of Imperial Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise. Goal is 365 entries of 100 words each. T rating for occasional violence and language. Chronologically follows the story 'An Unholy Alliance : Sedition'.
1. Stardate 2261

Stardate 2261

Personal log of Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise. Bones suggested I try a personal log as a way to blow off steam and, as he puts it, keep my perspective. I mentioned the potential security problems with such a log - which made him question my prowess with computers. Fine then - I'll humor him. After all, a happy CMO means less grief for me.

Speaking of humoring, since I'm humoring Bones, only fair that he humor me. I have an unopened bottle of Romulan ale - time to ring in the New Year my way.


	2. Stardate 2261:003

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.003

I have a little over two-thirds of that bottle of Romulan Ale left after last night. I need to send the Admiral a thank you message - Chris sent us an excellent vintage for Winterfest.

I'm watching Bones sleep while recording this. I can tell he still isn't back to full from that assassination attempt a week ago. He didn't drink much and it hit him harder than it usually does. Not the first time he's been hurt because he teamed up with me. Doubt it will be the last.


	3. Stardate 2261:005

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.005

Short meeting with Spock and Bones this morning. Bones informed me that he and Spock plan to work together on a revision to his food scanner. Spock seemed surprised that Bones said their initial work will be on one geared toward his unique physiology. Before he could elaborate, Bones was called to an emergency in Sickbay.

Spock was obviously thinking too hard, but it takes experience to translate how Bones' mind works. I nudged the direction of Spock's thoughts by reminding him that Bones respects T'Pau and T'Pau wants Spock healthy.


	4. Stardate 2261:008

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.008

En route to the Minarian system to evacuate a research station located on the second planet. The system's sun is entering its nova phase and the station has been gathering data for the Imperial Science Academy. When I wondered why they hadn't installed an automated system, Spock reminded me that the radiation fluctuations from the dying sun would affect the equipment, so the scientists were necessary to adjust the gear as needed as well as make backup records.

Sounds deadly dull, but I don't pretend to understand the way researchers think.


	5. Stardate 2261:011

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.011

We have entered orbit around the planet. Still have not received any response to our signals. I have ordered Uhura to continue sending and monitoring on all Imperial channels while scans are run on the surface to check on atmospheric conditions and radiation levels. If the planet is still capable of supporting life, we will beam down tomorrow if we haven't received a response by then. If it turns out to be a case of them not monitoring their equipment, I will have Bones send one of his nurses down to skin them.


	6. Stardate 2261:014

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.014

Beamed down with Spock and Bones plus Mitchell and Franks from Security. We had barely materialized when Scotty contacted us that the sun was sending out solar flares with high cosmic ray levels. Spock calculated that it will be at least three days before the levels calm back down to safe levels for the ship. I ordered Scotty to take the Enterprise out a safe distance and to only come back sooner if the sun starts deteriorating faster than expected. The station will have enough supplies for us to wait out the solar storm.


	7. Stardate 2261:016

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.016

The station looks abandoned and by more than a few days. I left Bones and Spock to search the computer records while I took Security with me to check outside. No signs of disturbances in the immediate area, but before I could expand the search, Spock called to inform me that the last records they located were three months old. Then an odd noise came over the communicator, followed by silence.

Rushing back, we found no signs of either Spock or Bones beyond the dust that they had disturbed. Someone is going to die.


	8. Stardate 2261:019

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.019

Woke up to find Bones hovering over me with a young girl hanging at his side. I had a massive headache from a gash in my forehead and while Bones was fussing, the girl - Bones calls her Gem - reached over and gently pressed two fingers against my face. I would have swatted her away, but Bones stopped me.

My headache began fading as her head began to bleed, but it quickly healed over. If it wasn't for the blood Bones cleaned off of both of us, I would have assumed I hallucinated it.


	9. Stardate 2261:022

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.022

Another section of this underground complex opened to us and we discovered the contorted bodies of both of the station researchers as well as our two security men. All were inside of tubes, labeled with their names. There were also three additional tubes labeled for myself, Spock and Bones.

Immediately after spotting those tubes, we finally got a look at our captors. They call themselves Vians - never heard of them. They're keeping quiet about why they've brought us here, not that their reasons matter. We need to get back aboard the Enterprise.


	10. Stardate 2261:025

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.025

I can't figure the Vians' angle. They took me away - tortured me, but they weren't after information. The only thing they did was bring the girl in and make her watch. Are they using us to threaten her into do something they want?

When they were finished, I was in a tremendous amount of pain. They wouldn't allow Bones near me, but he was able to coax Gem into helping me. Then before I knew it, the Vians disappeared again, this time taking Bones and Gem. We have to find them.


	11. Stardate 2261:028

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.028

Listening to Spock as he works on adapting one of the odd hand devices that the Vians use. With his hearing, Spock was able to eavesdrop on the Vians. They are expecting Gem to learn something from being around us and seem to have concluded that McCoy is the most likely to teach her.

Spock is of the opinion that, since they did not remove the device from him, they mean for us to make use of it to escape, leaving Bones behind. Like Hell. They aren't going to keep what's mine.


	12. Stardate 2261:03

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.03

Spock managed to get the device to work and transported us to the torture chamber. Bones was hanging from the same chains that I'd been in and seemed unconscious, but that wasn't what grabbed my attention. Both Vians were on the floor writhing in agony while Gem glowered at them in a way that would have done Bones proud.

Gem turned and extended a hand out to me, which I accepted. As what was left of my pain faded, first one, then the other Vian gurgled and died. I like this girl.


	13. Stardate 2261:033

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.033

With the Vians dead, we freed Bones. His medical uniform was in tatters, but outside of milder than expected wounds to his wrists, we couldn't find any injuries. Going back to examine the Vian bodies, Spock noted they had injuries to their wrists consistent with the chains and conjectured that Gem had transferred Bones' injuries to them. Good for her.

Spock was able to use the device again to take the four of us to the surface. Scotty sounded relieved to hear from me - sounds like there was a problem in my absence.


	14. Stardate 2261:035

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.035

Feels very good to be back aboard the Enterprise. Seems there was a trio that severely underestimated Scotty and Chekov - the three attacked them when they left the Bridge together to check an odd reading in Engineering. Don't need anyone that stupid in my crew anyway.

I'm very proud of Pavel. He took them down without killing any of them. Glad to see that he's learning restraint. That might well be Nurse Layali's influence. I know they've had discussions on the merits of different blade types and fighting techniques.


	15. Stardate 2261:038

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.038

The crew should have a decent idea of what **not** to say around Bones regarding Gem now that Ensign Kolbert made the mistake of implying that our Doctor was starting his own harem. I was impressed. I know Bones has a lot of speed with his hypos. but his speed with his Imperial dagger wasn't anything to sneeze at either.

Of course, the nastiest thing Bones did wasn't to slice him open, it was giving Kolbert over to his nurses for treatment. I doubt the Ensign will make the same mistake twice.


	16. Stardate 2216:041

Captain's Log - Stardate 2216.041

We left the bodies of the researchers and our two men on Minara II to incinerate along with the planet, but brought up the bodies of the Vians for Bones to autopsy. May as well learn all we can about them in case we run into others of their race later.

Once Spock confirmed that he had retrieved all the data from the station's computer, I let Chekov destroy the structure. That should meet the requirement from Command that the computer be fully disabled. Time to leave - solar flares are coming more frequently.


	17. Stardate 2261:044

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.044

We moved to a safe distance, but stayed close enough to witness the explosion of the Minarian sun. Precise to the point of annoying as always, Spock said the supernova was a type one alpha.

The explosion was spectacular - not that the three inhabited worlds were likely to enjoy it. Well, as Bones pointed out, they didn't linger. At their technical levels of development, they might not have even seen it coming.

I wonder if Gem was native to this system? If so, were all her people empathic? Moot point now, of course.


	18. Stardate 2261:047

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.047

I have to give Bones credit. Not that I haven't long been aware of his intellect, of course, but asking Gaila to accept Gem as her roommate was a stroke of brilliance. Just like she's done in the past with Chekov and Joanna, Gaila immediately became protective over Gem.

My original thought was that Bones would have kept her close to him and Sickbay, but thinking further on that, I can see why Bones wouldn't want an empath anywhere near Sickbay. Our endless upbeat Gaila is a perfect roommate for Gem.


	19. Stardate 2261:049

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.049

Gem was with Gaila, so I grabbed a bottle and Spock before invading Sickbay and informing them that Bones was off-duty for the rest of the day. Bones didn't argue - a sure sign that something was bothering him. Once we were in my quarters, I started pouring. the Vians never told me anything of any use, but I had hopes that maybe they said something in front of Bones before they died.

Bones said that they had talked, but hadn't made much sense. Something about using us to teach Gem. Crazy.


	20. Stardate 2261:052

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.052

Spock asked for a meeting after his meditation period. Seems the one opportunity that he had where he touched a Vian, he received some of his thoughts. Apparently the Vians are a telepathic species.

After sorting out what he saw, the Vians rejected the others because there was no connection between them. They seem to have chosen the three of us because they wanted Gem to learn something from our interactions. I bet McCoy wanting to kill them over what they'd done to me wasn't what they'd intended her to learn.


	21. Stardate 2261:055

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.055

Gaila is under orders today to take Gem on a very long and thorough tour of the ship - excluding Sickbay. Two reasons for this. One, I don't want to lose a crewmember over the fact that they don't know that Gem is under Bones' protection. Two, Bones is doing the autopsies and dissection of the Vians today. As Bones said, and I agree, nobody empathic should be anywhere near Chapel when she's assisting on an autopsy.

Spock has volunteered to assist her at mealtimes as she seems to be a vegetarian.


	22. Stardate 2261:058

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.058

I ran into Gaila today. It was pretty obvious that she was having a difficult time keeping laughter in, so I pulled her into a private area. The door had barely shut before she started laughing harder than I believe I've even seen her laugh. When she finally settled and caught her breath, she started telling me what happened.

An ensign pressed his luck despite being told that Gem is under McCoy's protection. While not sure exactly what Gem did, Gaila did know that the ensign started screaming seconds later. In soprano.


	23. Stardate 2261:06

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.06

I can't believe we have to go from one research outpost to another. At least this one should be interesting. When I saw the name of the pair we're checking on, the names sounded familiar. Sure enough, it's a husband and wife team that I heard about during an all-night drinking session with Bones. Back before his father set him up to marry Jocelyn, there was Nancy - Bones' first love. She dumped him for an older man, Professor Crater, but I've always wondered if Bones' father was behind that.


	24. Stardate 2261:063

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.063

Using warp to get to our next stop quicker. I'm ready for these time-wasting side assignments to be over so that we can return to exploration.

Despite Bones' protests that he has no problem with this mission, he's showing signs of nerves - hardly usual for him. It makes me wonder if he still has feelings for Nancy Crater, but when I questioned that, Bones downplayed it saying that it's been nearly ten years since he's even seen her. Still, she was the one that broke things off, not Bones.


	25. Stardate 2261:066

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.066

We will enter orbit around M-113 later today and beaming down tomorrow morning. Just Bones, a security man and myself. No way am I letting him around that woman without me being around.

I had Spock look into what details are available on M-113. Not much there, just the ruins of an ancient civilization that's long dead. No civilizations, not even primitive ones, left on the planet anymore. I'm not sure why the Empire sponsored this excavation. Then again, it is only two people. Main cost was getting them there.


	26. Stardate 2261:068

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.068

Beamed down to the surface with Bones and Lieutenant Darnell. First encounter with Professor Robert Crater made me want to use an agonizer on him. He's around Pike's age and makes Bones at his worst look like a ray of sunshine.

Finally met Nancy as well. She started flirting with Bones the second she saw him again, calling him by an old pet name. Plum? That doesn't even make any sense. Maybe there's something about her that I just don't get. Even Darnell was trying to come onto her.


	27. Stardate 2261:071

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.071

Darnell is dead, damn him. Between him and the two Security on Minara II, my landing party numbers are looking bad.

Thing is, I don't believe Darnell stuck some unknown plant into his mouth to taste it. Folks on the Enterprise know better than to put anything in their mouths without testing it first, including food from the Mess.

I could tell Bones was having trouble believing it as well. He wouldn't have bought it if anyone other than Nancy had told that story. I am sincerely starting to dislike that woman.


	28. Stardate 2261:074

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.074

Despite strident protests from Professor Crater, I had two more Security men beamed down. Much as Bones disliked contradicting the woman, he said there were no traces of that plant in Darnell's system. Then he tossed out all assumptions, reexamining Darnell fully. The readings were unexpected and improbable - no trace of sodium in the body, which Bones says is a medical impossibility from any known natural cause.

Until Bones can positively identify what caused his death, we're remaining on the surface until parasites and diseases we might take onboard unknowingly are eliminated.


	29. Stardate 2261:076

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.076

Both Craters were acting odd and disappeared while Bones and I were checking in with the ship. We went looking and found the Professor kneeling by Sturgeon's body. I hit him with a heavy stun, but then had to take off after Bones as he was worried about Nancy. She was near the body of Green and seemed to be going to Bones for comforting. That was the last straw - I adjusted my phaser settings and shot her. Not sure who was more shocked when she turned into some weird grey-furred creature.


	30. Stardate 2261:079

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.079

I don't believe I've seen Bones angrier at anyone than he was when he went after Professor Crater. Crater was actually mourning the creature and spoke of Nancy understanding about the creature being the last of its kind. I never knew the real woman, but even I didn't buy that she'd have let that thing feed on her willingly. Crater couldn't even remember how long she'd been dead.

Bones finally got out of him where Nancy was buried. He spent the rest of the day at her graveside.


	31. Stardate 2261:082

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.082

Bones is convinced that I saw through Professor Crater - I'm not telling him different. Since the creature Crater was keeping fed and protected killed three of my men, his life is forfeit - he's currently in our Brig awaiting his fate.

Poured Bones a drink in my quarters before asking why he'd stayed by that grave so long. He admitted he'd been thinking about how different things might have been for him if he and Nancy had stayed together. Gotten married.

Bones seems determined to get drunk. I'll let him.


	32. Stardate 2261:085

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.085

We've received a high priority transmission from Imperial Starfleet Command. I've ordered Sulu to route us to the designated starbase at warp six. While there, we'll turn over the data recovered from the Minarian system as well as what we could retrieve from M-113.

Before leaving M-113, I ordered the remains of Crater's beast beamed aboard and stored in stasis. Layali has already flayed the remains of one of the Vians and preserved the skin. That and the beast will make worthy additions to the Emperor's collection.


	33. Stardate 2261:088

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.088

I gave permission for Bones and his staff to have fun with the remains of Crater's beast so long as they make sure to keep the skin in good condition. I'm also taking the suggestion from Spock regarding Crater and waiting until we get to the Starbase to bring formal charges against him. There are a large number of them and nearly all carry the death penalty.

Since his pet creature was reaching for Bones when I shot it, I plan to charge Crater for the attempted murder of Bones as well.


	34. Stardate 2261:09

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.09

Bones was trying to figure out why I hadn't simply airlocked Crater yet. It's times like this that I remember that, while he's a top-notch doctor, Bones has never paid a lot of attention to the way the Empire works except when it's shoved in his face. Of course, he has me keeping an eye out for his best interests.

I should ask Chris if he used to do the same for Puri. I'd be willing to bet that he did. Puri never seemed very concerned with politics.


	35. Stardate 2261:093

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.093

Uhura looked a bit puzzled when she relayed a private message to my briefing room. When I unlocked it, I could see why. It was a response to the message I'd sent Chris. No way would a message back from him reach us this quickly - unless that sneak isn't currently on Earth. It makes me wonder about the real reason we've been ordered to the Starbase as well as wondering what Chris is up to this time. To be on the safe side, I should insure he doesn't come onboard.


	36. Stardate 2261:096

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.096

Suspicions confirmed. Admiral Christopher Pike is at the starbase we'll be arriving at tomorrow. Inspection tour at the Emperor's behest? I wonder if anyone seriously believes that.

Plus side, this will make my plans for Professor Crater easier to follow through on. Negative side, it might over-complicate the situation with Gem. I'm about to fill Bones and Spock in. Spock's been working well with me, but if he shows signs of greater allegiance to Chris than to me, I'll leave him at the starbase and appoint another First.


	37. Stardate 2261:098

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.098

We've docked at the starbase - IDSS K-12, to be precise and get Spock off my back. There's detail oriented and then there's nitpicky. I'll eventually force acceptance of the difference into that thick Vulcan skull of his.

Chris sent a request for a meeting tomorrow before we'd even finished docking. He's requested the presence of myself, Spock, Bones and Chekov. The addition of Chekov frankly puzzles me. No point stewing over it, I suppose. We'll find out tomorrow when we meet what he has in mind.


	38. Stardate 2261:101

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.101

I have to admit it, the last thing I expected of Chris was that he'd have Jo-Jo with him. Bones was thrilled to see her, of course, but as highly suspicious of this turn of events as I was. The story, as we have it so far, is that Chris has paid for a six-month course of study for Jo on Cerberus as a birthday present to Jo. I doubt that's the whole story.

Another point of interest is that Doctor Philip Boyce seems to be attached to Chris now.


	39. Stardate 2261:104

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.104

I've spent some time with Chris today, getting a feel for Doctor Boyce. Bones holds Doctor Boyce's work in good regard, so that's a plus. Can't help but notice that Lieutenant Leslie seems to be completely out of the picture now, but I'm not sure that's a subject I want to delve into right now.

One thing we did have a long talk about was what happened on M-113 with Professor Crater and his beast. Chris knew exactly what I'm after and is arranging the hearing.


	40. Stardate 2261:106

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.106

Chris wasted no time forming and seating a tribunal panel. Between the autopsy images of my three dead crewmen and the rambling speech from Crater where he was speaking fondly of the beast and about it killing his wife, it didn't take the tribunal long to pass their ruling. Crater will be executed as an example of what happens to civilians that kill members of the Emperor's forces. As the only survivor of Crater's beast, Bones was awarded half of Professor Crater's estate - the other half going to the Empire.


	41. Stardate 2261:109

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.109

Today was Professor Crater's execution. He would have gotten off a lot easier if his beast had only killed his wife. The Empire doesn't interfere much in marriage disputes unless political positions are involved, but once it had killed an Imperial Starfleet crewman and he didn't inform us of the creature's existence, it became treason.

Of course, Bones still would have found a way to kill him regardless. In a way, I'm almost sorry Crater's gotten a formal execution. I love to watch Bones when he gets inventive.


	42. Stardate 2261:112

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.112

Seems Spock is learning the art of self-preservation. He's kept a wide berth from Pike ever since our arrival, which I approve of. Replacing my First Offucer right now would be irritating to say the least. I have enough to keep my mind on without adding him to my list of ones needing extra attention.

Bones and I have been invited to dine with Boyce and Pike. I wonder if the hyposprays would outnumber the knives tonight if we were to do a concealed weapon count? Bet the count would be close.


	43. Stardate 2261:115

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.115

Eating with Pike and Boyce was very informative. Just as well that Leslie is already dead, saved me the trouble of killing him myself. Nice to hear that Jo-Jo's developing good instincts too and Pike paying for her tuition makes more sense now. This first six-months is a trial period to see how she likes the school and how well she does in a new environment. If all goes well, she might transfer to Cerberus permanently. Chekov did many of his advanced studies there, so that alone speaks well for them.


	44. Stardate 2261:117

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.117

Pike gave us the news today that thrilled Bones. The Enterprise will be making a short side trip to deliver Jo-Jo and her guardian to Cerberus. That will give her and Bones a couple of days together while giving me some time with Rashea.

Pike and Boyce will be heading off tomorrow to the next starbase on their tour and they'll take the skins of one of the Vians and Crater's beast with them. Once they return to Earth, Pike's going to look into claiming and securing Crater's assets.


	45. Stardate 2261:12

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.12

Scotty requested an extra day in the dock to finish an upgrade I'd already approved, so I granted it.

Jo-Jo and Rashea are aboard which means we've had the first meeting between Jo and Gem. Not only did she and Jo get along, but Gem and Rashea did as well. I'd forgotten that Rashea is empathic herself. Bones warned me that if I allowed myself to be alone with Gem, Rashea and Gaila all in the same room, he wouldn't guarantee being able to fix me if I overloaded.


	46. Stardate 2261:123

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.123

Scotty finished his tinkering and we left the dock with our course laid in for Cerberus. Chekov is spending some of his downtime with Joanna, filling her in on the routines and teachers at the school. She seems anxious to put her best foot forward, but I'm not sure yet whether that's because she wants to please Pike or because she's genuinely interested in permanently transferring here.

It's nice getting to reconnect with Rashea as well, but I'm heeding Bones' advice. Won't be my only opportunity, after all.


	47. Stardate 2261:125

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.125

Today, I got to see another example of what Bones refers to as Darwin's theory in action.

Rashea decided to visit the observation deck of the ship today and. as a known guest onboard, didn't feel the need to request a bodyguard. Not only were two of my crewmen stupid to bother someone under my protection, they were apparently also ignorant of Betazoids and their powers in general.

Later, Rashea apologized for manipulating the pair into fighting to the death without seeking my permission first. We'll need some crew replacements soon.


	48. Stardate 2261:128

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.128

We enter orbit around Cerberus tomorrow. From the message we received from them today, there will be quite a bit of paperwork for us to take care of. I've requested for Uhura to go down with us as there's no telling what language their forms are in. Since he's a former student, I've also requested Chekov beam down and give Jo the lay of the land.

Spent some time with Jo today while Bones was busy. Her fighting skills are excellent for her age. Her teen years will be interesting.


	49. Stardate 2261:131

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.131

We entered orbit as scheduled and our group will be beaming down to the surface tomorrow morning to get Jo settled. Bones took advantage of having them onboard to make sure Jo and Rashea both got a full physical. Little doubt he'll be grilling the medical team at the school tomorrow as well.

After everything that's happened lately, good for Bones to have a little decompression time, but I'm ready to get back to our primary mission. So many undiscovered worlds to find and pillage - so little time to do it.


	50. Stardate 2261:134

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.134

Some power fluctuation that occurred while we were beaming back onboard has thrown us into a peculiar alternative dimension. We're on an anemic version of our Enterprise with personnel that bear only the faintest resemblance to the ones back home.

Bones has bought us some time by declaring we all needed to be examined after the malfunction. We need to find a way to reverse this quickly. Assuming our counterparts are similar to the ones we've met, they won't survive long. If something happens to them, we might be stuck here.


	51. Stardate 2261:136

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.136

Everyone has managed to keep their game face up, but Bones took us all off-duty until next rotation. I sincerely hope we're gone by then. Uhura has left Sickbay to feel out this Spock. If he can't be of use, we'll need to kill him to get him out of the way. Bones went with her to provide backup while Chekov and I go over the schematics for this Enterprise to see what the differences are. In case of a problem, I want to know what's under the hood.


	52. Stardate 2261:139

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.139

Things got more interesting in this strange universe. We were attacked by Klingons - Koloth, of all people, who seems to have a grudge against the other Kirk.

Judging from Spock and Sulu's reactions, their McCoy isn't as fluent in Klingon as my Bones is. I can't say that I'm happy with Bones bartering his services to the Klingons in exchange for calling off hostilities, but it seemed the best option.

Finding out my version of Starfleet is at peace with both Klingons and Romulans seemed to really throw this Spock.


	53. Stardate 2261:142

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.142

Bones have returned from the Klingon ship and has not only circumvented a fight with them, but brought back some bloodwine as well. Since I want all of the details as well as to leave a little memento for my counterpart, I'm taking Bone with me to the Captain's quarters. Only fair that I reward Bones for a job well done. I wonder if Koloth ever told Bones what it was my counterpart did to make him mad enough to attack without backup? Not that I suppose it really matters any more.


	54. Stardate 2261:144

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.144

Bones was still in the shower when the Federation Spock came in. I don't believe I will ever forget the look on his face when he realized how far out of uniform both of us were. An embarrassed Vulcan - who knew how entertaining that could be?

After he left, Bones was joking that if we couldn't get back, we might think about joining the Klingons. I'm not too worried about having to explore that option though. Spock seemed ready to devote his energy to getting his own Captain and CMO back.


	55. Stardate 2261:147

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.147

We're back. I even got to hear my counterpart rant for a minute - which was an odd experience. I'll have to grill Spock later for the details of why he was so bent out of shape. I also want to hear more about my counterpart trying to convince Spock to take command of the Enterprise. That should be good for a few laughs.

Once we got to Sickbay, the nurses were all relieved. Not sure what Bones' counterpart was like, but the ladies could tell he was the right CMO almost immediately.


	56. Stardate 2261:15

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.15

Bones came to me today to show me something. Spock apparently kept the other McCoy with him except when he needed to deal with a couple of security issues, at which time he locked the doctor into the CMO's office. Seems like one of the times he was in there, he left a message for my Bones - listing of everything his Jim has encountered that he's had an allergic reaction to including a note about the combination of Andor chocolate and fresh apples creating a toxin. I will never fully understand doctors.


	57. Stardate 2261:152

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.152

All of the reconfiguration work that had to be done to get us back has been reversed and the vast majority of the crew remains blissfully ignorant of what happened. That makes twice we've had direct dealings with alternate timelines. Three if you just count mine. Of course, from the sound of things, the other Jim has had just as many, so maybe Bones is right. Maybe attracting crap like this actually is genetic. Regardless, not something I plan to advertise.

Finally on our way back to unchartered space. About damn time too.


	58. Stardate 2261:155

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.155

We've received orders to route to the planet Capella IV, which it seems, Bones has been to once before during our first year at the Academy. The planet's system is in unclaimed territory - in fact, both the Klingon Empire and our own deemed the planet not worth the bother to claim. That was before the discovery of the rare mineral topaline there.

On the plus side for Bones, between this example and the Minarian system, Spock has conceded the argument to him about Imperial standards for evaluation of new races needing work.


	59. Stardate 2261:158

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.158

Grabbed a bottle and Bones, then told him tell me what he learned about Capellans. Basically, they're tall, muscular and prefer fighting over everything including eating and sex. By outward appearance, the women only seem to be used for breeding. Bones assures me though that the women actually run everything as the men are generally too busy posturing like roosters to bother with much else. A woman with intellect is valued over a beautiful woman so, since the dominant male generally ends up with the most intelligent female, it works for their society.


	60. Stardate 2261:16

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.16

We have entered orbit around Capella IV and we aren't the only ones. A Klingon ship arrived shortly after we did - to my amusement, the _Gr'oth_ commanded by Captain Koloth. We exchanged greetings and agreed that we would each send our representatives down to the planet tomorrow. This whole acquisition mission has become more interesting. This means that simply eradicating the Capellans is off the table, at least for the moment.

I wonder if Koloth will beam down himself or send Korax? His First has never struck me as being particularly eloquent.


	61. Stardate 2261:163

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.163

First day on Capella IV. Can't say I'm impressed. McCoy has the analogy to roosters pretty well nailed. He's also keeping a close eye to make sure we avoid any social faux pas. If I plan to violate a local custom, I plan to do it deliberately.

McCoy knows the man who is the current High Teer, but his wife, Eleen, is one he hasn't met before. She's also large with child - gauging from how she's carrying, Bones estimates she could deliver at any time. I hate complications.


	62. Stardate 2261:166

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.166

High Teer Akaar is the oldest Capellan we've met. In fact, I haven't noticed any elders - male or female. Not sure yet if that means they kill off their elderly or if they don't have a long lifespan.

Not sure why Koloth sent down Kras. He's not high ranking and even less gifted at talking that Korax - which is saying something. The Capellans thought I should fight Kras for the mining rights. Bones told them that as Captain, I would only deign to fight the Klingon Captain, not his lackey.


	63. Stardate 2261:169

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.169

Capellans are crazy. Eleen has a rival named Wadeel who encouraged Maab to overthrow Akaar and become High Teer. Not a fight - more like an assassination. Why couldn't they have done this before we came?

Trouble really began when Maab moved to assassinate Eleen. In front of Bones. I knew what was about to happen with someone attacking a pregnant woman, so I moved to block Maab as Bones moved the woman out of the way. We committed a death penalty offense in protecting her, so we're now evading the Capellans. Great.


	64. Stardate 2261:17

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.17

Klingons or not, I should have stuck with my first impulsive and eradicated the group. But no, we had to beam down and turn over our communicators as a sign of good faith. Fortunately, murderous and sneaky as they are, Capellans really don't have anything over Vulcans. There are times Spock actually earns his keep.

Now, as if we didn't have enough problems, Eleen has decided to go into labor and, if anything, she's even more demanding and irritating than she was before - which I would have wagered wasn't possible.


	65. Stardate 2261:174

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.174

It seemed to be a bit dicey, but Eleen finally delivered a healthy baby boy before totally alienating Bones by rejecting it. After a rather loud argument, they've reached an agreement that she will at least nurse the child for now. Only thing she keeps repeating is that the child is Bones.

We've now been out of contact with the Enterprise long enough that Scotty should be suspecting a problem. He better damn well be looking for us or he can kiss me approving those new alterations he wants to make goodbye.


	66. Stardate 2261:177

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.177

When we catch up with Eleen, she's dead. While Spock and I were scavenging for supplies, she attacked when Bones was busy tending the child. Bones doesn't remember what happened, but from all evidence, she used a rock to strike him in the back of his head. Bones has a concussion, but thankfully, she didn't fracture his skull. I'm surprised she didn't kill the kid while she was at it.

Spock found a decent vantage point and spotted Kras working with Maab. He's made my kill list too.


	67. Stardate 2261:18

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.18

Unexpected turn of events. When she left us, Eleen went back to their camp and killed her rival, Wadeel. Kras was probably trying to keep Maab's favor and made the mistake of stepping in, killing Eleen. Maab was furious and attacked Kras, but was killed in turn by the Klingon's disruptor. A tribesman named Keel finished off Kras with his kligat.

Fortunately for us, when the tribe saw the child, they all acknowledged the infant as the rightful heir.

Strange. So much bloodshed and I'm not responsible for any of it.


	68. Stardate 2261:182

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.182

No wonder Capellans are so strict about other men being around their women. Seems there's an old custom that the first male to touch a newborn lays claim to that child, so the boy is acknowledged here as having two fathers - Akaar and Bones. As the only living father, Bones was able to appoint Keel and his woman Maheen as the guardians of the boy - named Leonard James Akaar.

I find that far funnier than I probably should. Another plus to the day, Koloth wasn't terribly concerned about Kras getting himself killed.


	69. Stardate 2261:185

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.185

Between Bones being an acknowledged father of the next High Teer and Keel being pleased about being the voice for him until the boy reaches adulthood, bringing Capella IV into the Empire and securing mining rights was a snap. When Koloth heard all of the details, I thought he was going to laugh himself sick. He said he'd heard of all sorts of ways of securing a planet, but becoming father to the next ruler was a new one.

I had to admit this wasn't how I imagined things playing out either.


End file.
